1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand resting system and more particularly pertains to providing a pivoting and leveling above-the-head mounted rest for weapons and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands and hunting aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands and hunting aids of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a rest for weapons and the like for use by outdoors men through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,808 to Devall issued Mar. 3, 1998, discloses an adjustable rest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,920 issued Feb. 20, 1996, to McCullers discloses a firearm support that is attached to a tree and mounted above a user""s head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,103 to Wiggins issued Nov. 11, 1997, discloses a gun support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,673 to Downing issued Apr. 25, 1989, discloses a swivel adapter for a gun holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,719 to Simonek issued Nov. 2, 1999, discloses a gun support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,919 issued Feb. 20, 1996, to Rather et al. discloses a multi-functional variable position rifle and camera mount. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,087 issued Aug. 21, 2001, to Singletary discloses a portable firearm support device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,931 issued Aug. 3, 1999, to Watson discloses an adjustable gun rest. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,817 issued Jan. 9, 1996, to Parker discloses a firearm support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree stand resting system that allows providing a pivoting and leveling above-the-head mounted rest for weapons and the like.
In this respect, the tree stand resting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pivoting and leveling above-the-head mounted rest for weapons and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tree stand resting system which can be used for providing a pivoting and leveling above-the-head mounted rest for weapons and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tree stands and hunting aids of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tree stand resting system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved tree stand resting system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a gun. The gun has a stock and a barrel. A tree is adapted to hold a tree stand at a first height. A mounting bracket is provided. The mounting bracket is coupled to the tree at a second height. The second height is greater than the first height. The mounting bracket has a top end and a bottom end. A middle portion is provided between the top and bottom ends. The middle portion has a strap attachment ring. The ring has an aperture. The bottom end has tree stand-offs. The tree stand-offs are adapted to rest against the tree. The tree stand-offs further have a pivot arm axle. The axle has a horizontal portion and a vertical portion. The top end has a tree leveling screw. The tree leveling screw is adapted to be adjusted to various pitches of the top end. A pivot arm support cable axle is provided. A nylon strap is provided next. The strap is coupled around the tree at the second height. The strap further has a hook. The hook has a first end. The first end is coupled to the strap. The hook also has a second end. The second end is coupled into the strap attachment ring. Next, a cylindrical telescoping pivot arm is provided. The pivot arm extends generally horizontally. The pivot arm has a first portion. The first portion has a vertical cylindrical pivotable end. The pivotable end is rotatably coupled to the horizontal portion of the pivot arm axle with a bushing. The pivot arm has a second portion. The second portion adjustably telescopes within the first portion and is held in place with a first tightening knob. The second portion of the pivot arm has a distal end. Also provided is a pivot arm support cable. The pivot arm support cable has a tree end. The tree end is coupled to the pivot arm support cable axle of the mounting bracket by means of a bushing. A pivot arm end is coupled to the distal end of the pivot arm adapted to give the pivot arm horizontal support. Further provided is a cylindrical support leg. The support leg extends vertically downward with a top and a bottom. The cylindrical support leg is slidably positionable on the second portion of the pivot arm. The support leg is adapted to be held in place by a second tightening knob. Provided last is a gun cradle. The gun cradle has an upper vertical extent, a hooked portion and a lower handle extent. The upper vertical extent is adapted to telescope into the bottom end of the support leg and is adjusted to a proper height and held in place with a third tightening knob. The hooked portion is adapted to receive the stock of the gun for resting purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand resting system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tree stands and hunting aids of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand resting system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand resting system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tree stand resting system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such tree stand resting system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand resting system for providing a pivoting and leveling above-the-head mounted rest for weapons and the like.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand rest system comprising a gun and a tree. A mounting bracket is provided. The bracket is couplable to the tree. Tree stand-offs are provided. The tree stand-offs are adapted to rest against the tree. The top end has a tree leveling screw. The screw is adapted to be adjusted to various pitches of the top. A strap attachment ring with an aperture is provided. A strap is provided around the tree with a hook. A pivot arm extends generally horizontally. A vertical cylindrical pivotable end is rotatably coupled to a pivot arm axle. A pivot arm support cable has a tree end coupled to the mounting bracket and a pivot arm end coupled to the distal end of the pivot arm. Also provided is a cylindrical support leg extending downward vertically. Lastly, a cradle is formed in the support leg.